theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Jericho
Winnipeg, Manitoba | music = "Break the Walls Down" by Adam Morenoff | brand = Smackdown | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = Walls of Jericho, Codebreaker | winpct=50 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=Smackdown | type2=FFFFFF }} Christopher Keith Irvine (born November 9, 1970), best known by his ring name, Chris Jericho, is an American-born Canadian professional wrestler, musician, media personality, actor, author, and businessman. He is currently signed to WWE, and is also well known for his time in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), and internationally in Canadian, Mexican and Japanese promotions. Jericho is known for his over-the-top, rock star persona – and for a contrasting run as an aloof villain from the late 2000s to the early 2010s. Jericho has won 30 championships between WWF/E, WCW, and ECW – the three most prominent American promotions in the 1990s and early 2000s. He is credited as being the first Undisputed WWF Champion, having unified the WWF Championship and the World Championship (formerly the WCW Championship) by defeating The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin on the same night in 2001. Jericho has been a challenger to major world championships since the mid-1990s. In WWE, is a six-time world champion, having won the WWE Championship twice and the World Heavyweight Championship four times. In addition, Jericho is also a former WWE Intercontinental, X-Division and WWE Smackdown Tag Team Champion. Jericho was also the winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble. Outside of wrestling, Jericho formed the band Fozzy, in 1999, as their lead vocalist. Their eponymous debut album (2000) and Happenstance (2002) consist of cover songs and original music; All That Remains (2005), Chasing the Grail (2010) and Sin and Bones (2012) feature all-original music. He also competed in the 2011 series of Dancing With the Stars, lasting until the sixth week. Prior to this, he hosted the ABC game show, Downfall and the Revolver Golden Gods Awards. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Info Here Music career Jericho is also the lead singer for the rock band, Fozzy. Since their debut album in 2000, Fozzy have released five studio albums; Fozzy,Happenstance, All That Remains, Chasing the Grail, Sin and Bones, and one live album, Remains Alive. In 2005, Jericho performed vocals on a cover of "The Evil That Men Do" on the Iron Maiden tribute album, Numbers from the Beast. He made a guest appearance on Dream Theater's album, Systematic Chaos on the song "Repentance", as one of several musical guests recorded apologizing to important people in their lives for wrongdoings in the past. In the mid-1990s, Jericho wrote a monthly column for Metal Edge magazine focused on the heavy metal scene. The column only ran for about a year. He started his own weekly XM Satellite Radio show in March 2005 called The Rock of Jericho, which aired Sunday nights on XM 41 The Boneyard. Discography Albums with Fozzy *''Fozzy'' (2000) *''Happenstance'' (2002) *''All That Remains'' (2005) *''Chasing the Grail'' (2010) *''Sin and Bones'' (2012) Live albums *''Remains Alive'' (2009) Other media Film, theatre, comedy and writing In 2000, a VHS tape documenting Jericho's career titled Break Down the Walls was released. On June 24, 2006 Jericho premiered in his first Sci-Fi Channel movie Android Apocalypse alongside Scott Bairstow and Joey Lawrence. Jericho debuted as a stage actor in a comedy play Opening Night, which premiered at the Toronto Centre for the Arts during July 20–22, 2006 in Toronto. During his stay in Toronto, Jericho hosted the sketch comedy show Sunday Night Live with sketch troupe The Sketchersons at The Brunswick House. Jericho was also the first wrestler attached and interviewed for the wrestling documentary, Bloodstained Memoirs. The interview was recorded in the UK during a Fozzy tour in 2006. Jericho wrote his autobiography, A Lion's Tale: Around the World in Spandex, which was released in 2007 and became a New York Times bestseller. It covers Jericho's life and wrestling career up to his debut in the WWE. Jericho's second autobiography Undisputed: How to Become the World Champion in 1,372 Easy Steps, was released in February 2011, and covers his wrestling career since his WWE debut. Jericho has stated that a third book will be released through Penguin Publishing and should be available in 2013. Jericho appeared in the 2009 film Albino Farm. In the film MacGruber, released May 21, 2010, he briefly appeared as Frank Korver, a former military teammate of the eponymous Green Beret, Navy Seal, and Army Ranger. Television Jericho is a contributor to the VH1 pop culture shows Best Week Ever, I Love the '80s, and VH1's top 100 artists. Jericho also hosted the five-part, five-hour VH1 special "100 Most Shocking Music Moments", an update of the original special "100 Most Shocking Moments In Rock N' Roll" first hosted by Mark McGrath of Sugar Ray. On July 12, 2006, he made an appearance on G4's Attack of the Show!; he made a second appearance on August 21, 2009. In May 2006, Jericho appeared on VH1's 40 Greatest Metal Songs and Heavy: The Story of Metal as a commentator. He was one of eight celebrities in the 2006 Fox Television singing reality show Celebrity Duets, executive-produced by Simon Cowell, and was the first contestant eliminated. TMZ.com featured Jericho working at a McDonald's to show off his skills while prepping for the show. Jericho also appeared on Larry King Live on July 9, 2007, to discuss Chris Benoit and the murder of his wife and his child. Jericho later reappeared on Larry King Live to further a storyline feud with actor Mickey Rourke. Jericho hosted his own reality show in 2008 titled Redemption Song, in which 11 women tried their hand at getting into the music scene. It was shown on Fuse TV. He guest starred as Billy "The Body Bag" Cobb in Xero Control, an episode of the Disney XD 2009 original series Aaron Stone. He hosted VH1's 100 Most Shocking Music Moments, which began airing in December 2009. In June 2010, Jericho was named the host of the ABC prime-time game show Downfall. On March 1, 2011, Chris Jericho was named one of the contestants on the 2011 lineup of Dancing with the Stars. His partner was two-time champion Cheryl Burke. This led to a wave of publicity, including an interview with Jay Leno. On April 26, Jericho was the fifth contestant eliminated on the show. On May 5, Jericho made his third appearance as a featured guest on Attack of the Show! where he depicted Thor. He promoted Undisputed and announced he would host the Golden Gods awards on May 28 on VH1 Classic. On January 17, 2012, Jericho made his fourth appearance in a segment called "Twitter Twister" where he portrayed a character called "The Twistercutioner" and read tweets off their Twitter wall as instructions for a game of Twister between Kevin and Candace. On February 26, 2013, Jericho began hosting a new robot combat competition program on SyFy titled Robot Combat League. Personal life His father, Ted Irvine is a former National Hockey League (NHL) player. Though he was born in the prominent Long Island neighborhood of Manhasset, New York, Irvine was raised in Winnipeg, Manitoba Vince McMahon felt that by introducing him as "born in Manhasset, New York", American fans would more easily get behind him. Irvine has three children with his ex-wife Jessica – a son named Ash Edward Irvine, who was born on September 24, 2003 and twin daughters, Sierra Loretta Irvine and Cheyenne Lee Irvine, born on July 18, 2006. Irvine has three tattoos, one of which is on his left hand and is the letter 'F' (representing Fozzy) on the back of his hand, which Irvine had tattooed in June 2011. On September 12, 2012, Irvine got his third tattoo, the album artwork of Fozzy's fifth studio album, Sin and Bones, on his left arm. Irvine had his fourth tattoo, a Jack-o'-lantern, done on September 28, 2012. Avenged Sevenfold vocalist M. Shadows, who collaborated with Fozzy on the track, "Sandpaper", from the Sin and Bones album, also got a matching tattoo. Irvine is a Christian. On July 5, 2004, Irvine was awarded Manitoba's The Order of the Buffalo Hunt, for his achievements in wrestling and his commitment to working with underprivileged children. The award has previously been given to Pope John Paul II, former Chicago mayor Richard J. Daley, Jimmy Carter, Desmond Tutu, and Mother Teresa. On February 7, 2009, Irvine apparently punched a fan after she spat at him with fans outside Save-On-Foods Memorial Centre in Victoria, British Columbia after a live event. Video footage, however, clearly showed he did not make contact with the woman. As a result of the incident, police detained them, but released them without charge. Police later announced that they would not press charges against anyone in the brawl as it was "hard to determine who provoked who". In January 2012, it was announced that Irvine (along with New York Jets quarterback Tim Tebow and Atlanta Braves third baseman Chipper Jones) became co-owners of a sports training facility in Tampa, Florida called D1 Sports Training and Therapy. In wrestling .]] Finishing moves *''Breakdown'' (Full nelson facebuster) – 2001–2002 *''Codebreaker'' (Double or a single knee facebreaker, sometimes while springboarding) – 2007–present *''Lionsault'' (Springboard moonsault) – 1999; used as a signature move thereafter *''Walls of Jericho'' (Elevated Boston crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's neck) – 1996–present Signature moves *Armbar *Backbreaker submission *Backhand chop *Baseball slide *Diving double axe handle *Diving European uppercut *Double underhook transitioned into either a backbreaker or a powerbomb *Flying forearm smash *''Flashback'' (Sleeper slam, sometimes as a counter to an oncoming opponent) – earlier career *''Jericho Spike'' (Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope) – earlier career *Multiple kick variations **Missile drop **Spinning wheel **Standing, leg-feed or a running enzuigiri **Springboard drop to an opponent on the ring apron *Multiple powerbombs *Multiple suplex variations **Belly to back **Northern Lights **Super **Tiger **Vertical *One-handed bulldog *Putting his foot on the opponent's chest in a pinning attempt, with theatrics (as a heel) *Running back elbow, sometimes while performing a corkscrew *Running senton *Springboard plancha *Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Nicknames' **"Lionheart" **"The Man of 1,004 Holds" **'"Y2J"' **"The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" **"The King of the World" **'"The Highlight of the Night"' **'"The Best in the World at What He Does"' **'"The Epicentre of Excitement"' **'"The Star of All Stars"' **'"The Sultan of Sincerity"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Break the Walls Down"' by Adam Morenoff (WWF/E; 1999–2006, 2007-present) **"King of My World" by Saliva (WWF/E; 2002) **"Don't You Wish You Were Me" by Fozzy (WWE; 2004) **"Even Flow" by Pearl Jam (WWE; 2006-2007) Championships and accomplishments in August 2011.]] *'WWE The E-Fed' **WWE Championship (2 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE X-Division Championship (1 time) **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championships (1 time) **Royal Rumble (2009) **WWE The E-Fed Hall of Famer (Class of 2013) External links WWE The E-Fed Smackdown